Until You're Broken
by darkmagic-luvr
Summary: The tourture in hell is always about breaking you. Meg/Ruby, slightly non-con.


**Title: Until You're Broken  
****Warnings: **sex, slightly non-con, slash  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Supernatural. Any characters you don't recognize are original and should not be used without my permission.

* * *

Her grin is wicked and stained from the blood on her teeth, dripping from her chin, cheeks and eyelashes like she took a fucking shower in it. They don't have knifes down here, she uses her nails and teeth to rip apart the new guys. She was always Alisters fav. Head of the class and not bothering to hide it. It pissed off a lot of demons, especially those who hated Azazel. They didn't say anything because she would tear them up so fast it was humiliating. Ruby was her favorite plaything. Lilith forbade anything but torture, there was no speaking to her. But she never really gave a fuck what Lilith said.

They were still calling her Meg.

She's laughing as Ruby screams in pain too unimaginable. Meg has a special brand of torture. She gets inside their heads and makes them beg for her. She does the unthinkable and snaps her fingers, releasing Ruby from her binds. She falls to her knees and her face follows, she huddled over, slowly coming back to form. She's stopped sobbing, but her chest is still heaving with pain. Meg's standing in front of her with her hands on her hips and her smirk on her face. Down here they look the same as the day they were cast into the pit, and those who got made there, look however they want. It's only when they go topside do they look as ugly as they are.

Ruby can feel Meg laughing in her chest. The vibrations making her feel uncomfortable, and she's not sure if she's scared out of her fucking mind or _turned on_. Her foot connects with Ruby's side and flips her onto her back so she's staring up at her torturer. Then Meg's hands are on her shirt and she's ripping it from hem to collar, slowly, erotically, teasingly.

Ruby nearly chokes on her air supply when Meg's fingers trail up her stomach, brushing the underside of one of her breasts. She works so slowly that it really is torture. Her nipples are hard and Meg takes her time, avoiding the areas she knows Ruby wants her. It's so languid Ruby doesn't know why she's wet, but she is, and maybe it's because of Meg. Her eyes are black when she looks down, and Ruby doesn't know how she knows where Meg is looking other than the fact that her skin burns when she's looking there and cools when she looks away.

Meg leans down until her hair is brushing against Ruby's belly and then her tongue flicks out from between her teeth, licking a strip of heated skin from her belly button to the valley between her breasts. Ruby shifts in her jeans, needing friction she knows she wont get until _Meg gives it to her. There's a smear of blood up her stomach. Meg's eyes flicker up to Ruby's, cold and hot at once all wrapped up in a pair of black orbs. Meg grins slyly at her, her tongue caught between her front teeth, like she's trying to reign it back._

_Ruby knows Meg's tongue sometimes has a mind of it's own._

_Meg tilts her head back down to Ruby's chest, releasing her tongue from her teeth and sliding it across a nipple, the edges of her bottom teeth grazing against her skin. And Ruby's arching into her, only to be pushed back down again by one of Meg's hands. Her mouth covering the same nipple, maybe as a reward for giving into her, and she sucks hard, her tongue swirling around it until Ruby feels her hands move into Meg's hair. It startles them both and Meg pulls away abruptly and uses the hand pressed into Ruby's stomach to dig her fingers into her skin, tearing out flesh until it's about torture again._

_The blood is fresh on her arms, layered over too many coats of dried blood to be able to count or remember. Then Meg's face is in Ruby's neck, her teeth digging high up on her neck, right below her jaw, working her mouth until the skin breaks. Ruby's breath coming out in pants and her vision unfocused._

"_You think this is breaking you," Meg's voice is a hiss against her bloody skin. "But you're wrong. Soon I'll be able to hurt you without making you scream, and it'll be that much more satisfying when you do."_

_It wouldn't do any good to argue. She can't even open her mouth without it falling open. She's not in control of her body anymore, and that's the game Meg loves to play. How long it will take to force Ruby into a pile of goo. Meg smirks against her ears and suddenly her hand is in between Ruby's legs. She didn't even realize when it happened, but she's bucking against her fingers as they fuck her._

_It's pain and relief. She doesn't know when she started screaming but it's muffled by Meg's mouth covering her own, her tongue plunging into Ruby's mouth at the same rhythm her fingers are. The screaming dies down until she's reduced too a hoarse keening in the back of her throat. Meg's mouth swallows that too, her tongue and fingers slowing down as Ruby rides out her orgasm._

_When her mouth pulls away Ruby's mumbling Meg's name over and over again until it slurs into a one word prayer._

_Meg just smirks at her and that's the last thing Ruby see's before she snapping her eyes open in a completely different part of the same darkness and there are different identical screams surrounding her. She's virtually alone, and knows that it's only a matter of time before the ordeal begins again._

_And she's hoping maybe this time Meg wont break her so quickly._


End file.
